It is well documented that atrial fibrillation, either alone or as a consequence of other cardiac disease, continues to persist as the most common cardiac arrhythmia. Atrial fibrillation may be treated using several methods, including administering anti-arrhythmic medications, and chemical and/or electrical cardioversion. Ablation of cardiac tissue using surgical techniques have also been developed for atrial fibrillation, such as procedures for atrial isolation and ablation of macroreentrant circuits in the atria. For example, the MAZE III procedure creates an electrical “maze” of non-conductive tissue in the atrium that acts to prevent the ability of the atria to fibrillate by creating incisions in certain regions of atrial tissue. In some cases, the MAZE III procedure may include the electrical isolation of the pulmonary veins. While the MAZE III procedure has shown some efficacy in treating medically refractory atrial fibrillation, additional devices and methods of treatment are desirable, especially if they provide advantages over existing techniques.